Pink Bunnies & Chocolate Eggs
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Spring is in the air but Mac has more on his mind when Stella comes into view. And what does a bunny costume & chocolate eggs have to do with it? Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Pink Bunnies & Chocolate Eggs **

**Summary:** Spring is in the air but Mac has more on his mind when Stella comes into view. And what does an adult bunny costume & chocolate eggs have to do with it? SMACKED romantic/smutty one shot for the start of spring. Pure and utter SMexy fluff - that's it folks!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! The rest you know right?

**A/N:** No plot just pure and utter fluffy smut! enjoy

**Rated M to be safe.**

* * *

"Seriously Stella I just about dropped dead when I saw that picture," Jessica lightly groans as she looks at her friend with a slight frown.

"And you saw it?"

"I saw it."

"And it looked like..."

"Yes just like..." Jessica chuckles. "And she was wearing..."

"Right," Stella just shakes her head. "Do you have the said evidence?"

"I do," Jessica replies as she hands Stella a manila folder. "Just don't show anyone else."

"And Don?"

"He's sworn to secrecy; trust me if he knows what's good for him, he'll obey," Jessica winks. "Just make sure Mac doesn't see that."

"Trust me, this is going in the vault."

Stella takes the folder and then quickly makes her way to her office; manila folder tucked under her arm.

"Stella," Danny calls to her, forcing her to stop in her tracks and turn to face him. "Okay so I got..." he starts in a quick ramble as he hands her a bunch of folders that are the same color that contain a certain item she hopes will never see the light of day, much less find it's way into the hands of her partner and best friend.

But by the time Danny is finished, Stella's original manila folder is mixed in with a few others; disaster waiting to happen. She thanks Danny and then heads toward her office; praying that she'll make it without another interruption.

"Stella," Mac's warm voice calls to her just before she makes it to her office; forcing her lips to emit a soft but worried sigh considering the item in her hands.

Stella turns to him; her lips automatically curling into a warm smile as he approaches, his presence always having that effect on her.

"I just have to take..."

"Are those from Danny?"

"All but one," Stella replies, feeling confident the file her fingers are touching is the one that will stay with her and not fall into the wrong hands.

"I'll sign off on those and then we can wrap a few of them up."

"And then dinner's on you right?"

"That was the deal," Mac replies with a slight frown.

"Mac? Second thoughts?"

"Not at all, just um...where do you want to go?" He asks in a low tone and Stella quickly realizes that it's the public setting that is once again making the Mac Taylor private radar button start to tug on his brain. Even now, even after having established themselves with the team and those around them as a couple; Mac still played the privacy card whenever he was able.

"How about you finish up those files and then I'll meet you in your office and we'll go from there?"

"I can live with that," Mac smiles as he takes the files and then turns and heads toward his office.

Stella turns and heads back toward her office reaching the doorway just as Sheldon calls her name. "Yeah hold on a sec," Stella informs him as she quickly tucks the file into the bottom drawer of her desk, locks it and then heads off behind the junior CSI into the lab to finish off their latest cast; her mind now wondering where her and Mac would spend their personal time together.

Mac reaches his office and sits down; his mind now focused on the files before him, wanting to finish off his field notes so that he can think on where he'd like to take Stella. _Can't be overly familiar...but can't be overly...boring? _

Mac gives his head a shake as he starts into the first file, quickly writing his notes, signing off the file, closing the case and the moving onto the second.

But when he opens the third manila folder his world stops short.

"What the hell..." he mutters under his breath as he reads the cover, 'playboy' and then quickly closes the folder; knowing that that kind of material isn't appropriate for a professional setting and knowing especially that anything that adult isn't something he takes any kind of delight in. However, when he had opened the page his eyes had focused on the face of the woman looking up at him.

"Damn it," Mac curses himself as he slowly opens it again and then feels his core starting to warm; his groin instantly springing to life as his brain commits to memory the provocative picture of the nearly naked woman dressed in only a few scraps of pink and white fur; a set of bunny ears, a tail and a pink bowtie around her neck.

"Golden curls...green eyes..." he mumbles as he quickly closes the folder, puts it into his bottom drawer and closes the drawer shut, his fingers lingering on the metal handle.

"Get a grip," he lightly commands himself as he feels his desire for her starting to grow. He quickly reaches for some autopsy photo's knowing that if he was caught with a growing hard on his respect would be gone and he'd never live down the object of gossip for years to come.

But try as he might to focus on the task at hand he feels himself getting warmer, his bulging groin having a hard time to subside; despite the open file on the desk before his eyes. "I can't concentrate," he whispers as he closes his eyes for a few seconds.

But much like typical male curiosity, he pulls the drawer open and gazes at the amazing face that is staring back at him; his groin tingling once again.

"Mac?" Stella's voice interrupts his thoughts and forcing his eyes to look at her. "You okay?"

"Yes, why?" He asks in haste; a small feeling of guilt starting to consume him.

"Your face is slightly flushed," she notes with an arched brow.

"Just um...well trying to get this all done in time," he answers in half truth. "What is going on?"

"Just need you to look at something," she states as she comes in closer, Mac shifting uncomfortably in his chair. She comes up beside him; forcing Mac to quickly pull his chair a little to the side, hoping to hide his groin from her eyes. Mac pulls back a little further and Stella is quick to call him on it once again.

"You never pulled back from me before? You having second thoughts about tonight?"

"Not at all, just um...well I'm trying to remember a key...okay what did you need?" Mac asks weakly.

"Take a look at this," Stella states softly as she leans in a bit closer, her eyes taking note of his stiff posture and clenched fists and then finally dropping to his groin. "Are you distracted right now?"

"In what capacity?" Mac asks without looking up.

"You know Mac I'm a very observant woman and an even more observant CSI."

"And your point?" Mac inquires.

"I'll tell you later."

"And you get after me for being vague," Mac lightly smirks as he hands her back her printout. "Check the green spectrum."

"Thanks," she takes the item with a frown and then turns to leave. "By any chance did you happen to get the wrong folder?"

"How would I know?"

"Trust me you'd know."

"No. Now I just need to finish this up and then we can go."

"You know I think I changed my mind."

"You don't want to go out tonight?"

"I have a better idea. I'll order in dinner and..."

"I don't mind going out," Mac insists.

"See you later Mac. Seven PM and don't be late."

"I'll be there," Mac assures her with a firm smile as he watches her leave and then feels his body offer a voluntary sigh of relief; his body starting to return to normal. He quickly chastises himself and then locks the bottom drawer, wanting to leave temptation where it belongs; hidden away.

Mac works tirelessly for the next hour; finally finishing up all his field notes and then going in search of Stella, wanting to leave with her as was their newly found routine on Friday nights. But much to his dismay, her office is empty and the lights are off.

He pulls out is phone and dials her number.

_"Hello handsome, leaving yet?" Her voice purrs on the other end._

"Just about to. Anything I can bring?"

_"Just yourself...oh and the piece of evidence you were trying so hard to hide from me earlier."_

"What?" Mac asks in mock defense. "I was not hiding anything."

_"Except the hard on you were hoping I wouldn't notice."_

"Stella if you are implying..."

_"I have an eye for detail Mac. Just don't be late."_

"Damn it."

_"Don't worry Mac. We'll talk later."_

"I'm leaving right now."

Mac heads back to his office, heads for his desk, retrieves the item, stuffs it into the inner pocket of his coat and then heads for the door; an intimate dinner his next destination. But on the cab ride over his mind is now worried as to what Stella's thoughts will be when she confronts him, as he knows she will.

"Damn it," Mac gently curses as he leans back on the chair and then closes his eyes, his heart racing as his brain tries to erase the tempting image with his partner's beautiful face dancing before his eyes.

_'Mac...' Stella's soft voice calls to him, her lush frame covered only with a few scraps of pink satin fabric. _

Mac feels his groin once again starting to harden and quickly opens his eyes, forcing his brain to listen to the mindless banter of the cab driver in hopes of at least presenting himself without the visible outward betrayal of the 'guy' part of his brain.

He stops by a florist, never wanting to arrive empty handed on 'date night', especially if she was going through the trouble of making them something special for dinner.

Foregoing a predicable bouquet of roses, Mac gathers a few dozen multi-colored tulips, three of Stella's favorite spring shades and then heads back outside; a few blocks walk to the apartment; the fresh air once again forcing happy thoughts to his brain and shelving the naughty adult images that still refuse to go away.

He slowly heads toward the elevator, his brain now switching to thoughts about how they would spend their day off together tomorrow; a rare Saturday they would enjoy as a couple.

_'Doesn't matter what we do Mac, as long as we do it together,' _Stella had reminded him as he knocks on the door before entering.

"Stella?"

"In here Mac," Stella calls out from the kitchen.

"Whatever you are making smells wonderful," Mac calls back as he takes off his coat and then heads into the kitchen. He sees her bending over, tending to something in the oven and immediately his body springs to life once again; his eyes lingering longer than usual.

"Like what you see?" She asks softly, her back still to him.

"Always do," he whispers as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her back against his chest, his lips nuzzling her fragrant flesh. "Missed you."

"You saw me a few hours ago," she mentions as her fingers snake behind his head, lightly teasing his nape as her lips plant a sideways kiss on his rough cheek. "And the magazine?"

"Stella..."

"Seriously Mac I know you saw it. And that is why you were distracted right?"

"Stella..." Mac tries again.

"But at least it was you and not..."

"Someone else," Mac gently groans as he twists her around to face him, his fingers resting on her bare upper arms. "There is only one reason that I was even in the..."

"Mac it was an adult magazine with partially and all nude women. Any man would..."

"She looked like you Stella and was dressed like..."

"A bunny?"

"In pink."

"I saw the picture Mac, Jessica showed me."

"So then Don..."

"Trust me, he's like my brother."

"He just better..." Mac starts only to be quickly silenced with a soft kiss.

"I like the fact that you are jealous though."

"Always will be," he confesses in truth as his lips lean in closer once more; hungrily tasting her flushed mouth; pulling back a few breathless minutes later.

"Thank you for the flowers. I love the colors."

"Spring is about tulips right? Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"I do and they are simply amazing."

"We should eat."

"What is the hurry?" Stella asks in haste as she leans in closer once more, kissing him as a thank you for the flowers. "Mac?"

"Well I..." he starts as his eyes drop.

"Are getting hard and soon you'll only be able to concentrate on sex?"

"Stella," Mac groans as her fingers move a bit lower, lightly dancing around the waist band of his black dress pants and the moving lower. "Oh go..." Mac starts as her fingers start to torment his rapidly rising member, teasing him with slow, deliberate strokes.

"Mmm definitely getting hard," Stella teases as Mac's face instantly flushes.

"Can you blame me?"

"I'm not even dressed like that."

"You'd never need..."

"But you'd like it right?" Stella arches a brow.

"I um...dinner right?"

"You actually refuse to answer that? Mac we are in private right now. Just the two of us. Answer me."

"You dressed in a pink bunny outfit?"

"Well the few scraps I guess could constitute some kind of _outfit_," she teases. "I like the word costume better."

"Of course I'd like it. However..."

"Dinner...right," Stella replies.

"What smells so good?"

"Rabbit," she winks as she turns back to the stove, forcing Mac to just shake his head in disbelief.

"I'll finish setting the table," Mac volunteers as he takes off his suit jacket and then heads over to the table to finish what Stella had already started. But when he turns back to the kitchen he sees that she has taken her leave and the area is now quiet.

"Stella?"

"Be right out Mac."

Thinking she's in the bathroom and not wanting to disturb her, Mac unbuttons a few buttons of his dress shirt and then starts to pour two glasses of wine for them to drink.

"Mac?"

"Yeah" Mac answers, his back still to her.

"Mac!" Stella tries in a bit more firmer tone.

"I'll be right..." he slowly turns around and then stops short; his world coming to a complete halt as his eyes take in the sight before him. "I um...I think that..." he tries to form a coherent sentence.

"You know what spring is all about right?"

"Pardon?" Mac tries.

"Spring isn't only about tulips Mac."

"It's uh..."

"Mac?" Stella inquires as she slowly saunters toward him.

"I should...what?" He asks again as his core starts to heat up with every step she takes.

"You like?" She arches a brow.

"You have to ask?" Mac finally manages a complete sentance.

Mac's eyes start with a pair of white stilettos; a pair of shoes he's seen before but ones he'll pay more attention to now. They continue their quest, traveling up her shapely legs, resting on her lush thighs; her womanly prize delicately covered with a pair of pink satin panties, his eyes moving up her perfect belly and then smiling at her breasts covered also with only a few scraps of pink satin; a pair of pink bunny ears adorning her golden curls.

"I um..." Mac tries again as his voice dies out into a nervous chuckle. "Wow..." is all he can finally manage, as he takes a few steps closer. "It's um...you did this for me?"

"_For us_," she whispers as her fingers start to unbutton his dress shirt, his body growing harder by the second.

Mac's warm fingers start to gently fondle her skin; teasing her through the thin satin and then smiling at the reaction to his touch by her skin.

"Wow," Mac whispers once more as his arms wrap around her, capturing her body to his and holding her close as he hungrily devours her warm neck, moving lower, his body ready for a much needed sexual release.

"Come on handsome...lets take this someplace else," Stella gently commands as her fingers toss his dress shirt and belt to the floor, his undershirt untucked and his very swollen member straining against the black fabric of his dress pants. "Let me show you why spring is about romance and why bunnies do what they do best this time of year."

"Really like the sound of that," Mac replies as he scoops Stella up in his arms, delighting in the feel of her warm and nearly naked body in his grasp, his lips now locked with hers and hungrily devouring her mouth once more.

"Mmm Mac...you smell good," Stella purrs as Mac gently lays her on the bed, his hands tugging his undershirt over his head and tossing it aside; her eyes smiling at his nearly naked state. "Sorry Mac, no ears for you."

"Trust me only one of us needs to be the bunny in this fantasy."

"Like when you use that word."

"Bunny?" He smirks as her fingers slowly unzip his dress pants, his firm body now begging his mind for a release.

"_Fantasy_," Stella corrects as her fingers gently tug on the short strands of dark hair at the nape of his neck; guiding his mouth back to hers and silencing any soft moans her sexual prowess was producing.

"You are my fantasy Stella, you and only you," he confesses in truth as his body is finally relieved of his black underwear so that he's naked on top of her. His body arches down, his fingers exploring every inch of skin as if it was the first time, his hands moving lower, forcing her body to stand at attention to his touch.

Stella fingers reach over to the bedside table and then bring something back; holding it up for Mac to gaze at.

"Is that..."

"Yes it's a chocolate egg," she smiles as she breaks apart a piece and then places it upon his lips before devouring the sludge, forcing some of the sweet substance into his mouth with her tongue and forcing his brain to explode with anticipated delight.

"Stella..." Mac groans as she feeds him another piece, his lips greedily devouring the remaining milk chocolate sludge that was left over.

"You taste good too," Stella teases as she tastes his mouth once more; another tempting piece rapidly devoured.

"I need you Stella," Mac gently begs as his lips move from her neck to her ear. "I love you, please."

"I love you too Mac...come to me," she instructs as his strong hands move her into position. "Macccc..." Stella gasps as Mac's body finally makes entry.

"Stella," Mac groans as her pelvis muscles are quick to grip him, forcing his body to counter and his heart to race further. "Tease," he smiles, her lips smiling up at him in return.

"That I am," she playfully nods her head, the pink ears bobbing up and down, brushing his skin and forcing a few small shiver bumps to form. "That made you shiver?" She eyes his forearm.

"Give me a break will you? This is a real first."

"For us or for you?"

"First for me Stella," Mac replies as he smiles into her once more. "You are truly amazing."

"Well am glad you like it," she tells him before her fingers gently dig into his back as his body responds in kind; pushing into her with added force; his lips silencing hers before another audible moan of pleasure is heard.

Mac feels their rhythm starting to increase; his heart racing, keeping time with Stella's and small beads of sweat slowly sliding down his naked sides; teasing her skin before finding their final resting place on the messy covers beneath them. Mac reaches for the left over pieces of chocolate egg, sliding a piece on her flushed lips and then devouring the remaining bits, his mouth trailing to her neck.

"Oh go...Macccc..." Stella groans as she feels the end approaching.

"Stella...I," Mac pants once again with added force; their bodies moving together as one.

"Mac!"

"Stella!" Both call at the same time as the end is reached; satisfaction achieved for both.

"Stella...wow. Another first," Mac states, almost out of breath as he looks down at her flushed face with a warm smile. "I love you so much," he whispers as he tastes her lips once more. "Mmm you taste good. My own chocolate bunny."

Stella's lips emit a soft giggle as she reaches for another chocolate egg; holding it up for his eyes to inspect. "Or should we save it for later?"

"Was this dessert?"

"Oh no this was just the appetizer," she teases as his fingers brush away a damp curl. "There is still lots of energy left in this bunny."

"Glad to hear it," Mac lightly chuckles as they linger in their sexually attached state. "My very own Energizer Bunny."

"Better than play..."

"You'll always be better than that stuff Stella. I mean the only reason I even looked at it...well twice was because she looked like you but..."

"What did you do with the magazine?"

"I threw it in the garbage, where it belongs. I have the real thing; I don't need pictures."

"Thank you."

"So um...when did you buy this?"

"That is my little secret," she replies as she breaks off another piece and then feeds it to him; unable to once again resist feasting on his flushed lips, nibbling away the remaining sludge and forcing his body to tighten inside her.

"Stella," Mac groans as her fingers torment him once more.

Mac slowly pulls himself out of her glistening body and then spoons up beside her; his finger making small circles around her bare skin before he leans in closer and plants warm kisses around the aroused nub.

"You are warm."

"You mean hot," she teases as his sapphire eyes look up with a loving gaze.

"You are always that," he praises as his straightens back up, his fingers moving from her chest to the pair of ears on her head. "Think you'll use this again?"

"Spring only comes once a year Mac. We'll have to shelve the bunnies and eggs for next spring."

"Damn it," Mac gently curses with a smile, forcing Stella to give his inner thigh a small pinch. "Okay," he concedes in defeat.

"But you know, if you like this..."

"Yes?"

"Well it does come in black."

"Black?" Mac arches his brows. "Hmm always liked you in black."

"I know."

"Think it would be too risky for an anniversary gift?" Mac wonders as he brings her finger to his mouth and kisses the modest diamond.

"Not compared to what I want to buy you," Stella teases.

"Oh and that would be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Mr. Taylor."

"You are a cruel woman Mrs. Taylor," Mac slightly frowns as he leans in and kisses her once more.

"Think it'll be hard on you?" She flirts.

"Not yet...but give me about ten more minutes and it will," he flirts in return as he leans in close and kisses her once more, pressing his lips against hers until they both need some air. "So what else does this bunny have up her sleeve?"

"Well..." Stella smiles as her naked body twists around in her husbands grasp and then pulls out an item that makes Mac's smile grow. "For you."

"Pink?"

"You'll look good in pink, trust me Mac."

"I don't wear pink," Mac insists as Stella slowly eases herself up on her side; moving herself into position for their next sexual adventure.

"You will tonight," she insists as she raises one arm above his head, capturing his wrist in the pink fuzzy handcuff. "My turn to capture you now. Remember?"

"I do," Mac replies as she captures both wrists above his head. "I guess supper will wait?"

"Wait? We just had the appetizer...now it's time for the main course," she tells him as she reaches for another piece of chocolate; placing it upon his lips and then moving in to devour it; silencing any forth coming moans of delight with hungry kisses. "Mmm that would be you."

"Will you keep the ears on?"

"Only for you. I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you Stella Taylor," Mac replies as his body waits for hers to complete the union; supper on hold until they were finished.

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N:** Well my goal with these is always just to make you smile and forget some of the crap the writers are feeding us on the show. And I figure if I can channel smacked married it'll happen? Lol...hey I'm trying to be optimistic work with me!  
Please be kind if you review and thanks again for reading.


End file.
